


Heart Stealer

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Marty Scurll One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Heart Stealer

Japan was amazing! You had flown out to surprise your boyfriend Marty while he was out there for the Best of the Super Juniors tournament. Unfortunately he hadn’t won the tournament, but you were still proud of him. The two of you were due to fly home the next morning, but Marty had decided he wanted to take you out for one last night out.

You’d been to a lovely restaurant, laughing a joking like you always did when you were together. You always felt relaxed around Marty.

After the meal Marty had decided to take you on one last walk before heading back to the hotel..

“Marty, where are we going?” you asked for about the 10th time in the last 5 minutes.

“You’ll see,” he replied. “There’s somewhere I want to show you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d walked for another 10 minutes when you finally reached a beautiful little park. Marty lead you through the park to a little bench.

“Wow,” you breathed as you sat down. “Now I get why you wanted to come here. It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Marty smiled, causing you to blush.

“Oh hush,” you chuckled.

You laid your head on Marty’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around you.

“I’m so glad ya came out here {Y/N},” Marty said softly. “It really meant a lot to me.”

“You know I wanted to be here. I wanted to watch you and spend time with you,” you smiled, snuggling against his side.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Aww Marty.”

“I mean it {Y/N}. You’re all I’ve got.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ve got your career, your friends…”

“And I’d give it all up if it meant I could be with you forever.”

Marty moved away slightly and reached into his pocket.

“Marty? What are you doing?”

“Something I should’ve done months ago,” he said sliding off the bench onto one knee in front of you.

“Marty!” you gasped.

“You know I’d do anythin’ for ya, right? Well, I wanna do this… for both of us.”

“You’re dead serious, aren’t you?”

Marty nodded and opened the little red box in his hand. You gasped again when you saw the beautiful diamond ring inside.

“I love you {Y/N}. I have done for so long now that I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. I’d give you all the stars in the sky if I could, just to make you happy. So, will you make me happy by agreein’ to spend the rest of ya life with an idiot like me?”

“Of course I will, you big goof,” you giggled.

Marty grinned and slipped the ring onto your finger before kissing you softly.

“I love you {Y/N}.”

“I love you too Marty. This was definitely the best trip ever.”


End file.
